Sasha's video diary
by EleKat
Summary: Sasha Malfoy disapeared in her 7th year, now everyone is watchin to see what happened
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat thinking, remembering the day when he was forbidden to go in the tower

_ "You are never to go in __**her **__Bedroom Draco. Never she is gone, dead." Said Lucius to his eleven year old son. _

Know Draco was nineteen and he walked into the tower. He expected it to be like the rest of the house, sixteenth century style. But it was teen. Posters all over the walls, colours splashed everywhere. And it scared him though. His sister always seemed the kind for gothic things. So he decided to go see his parents. He walked down into the drawing room and saw them sitting there.

"I want to know what happened to Sasha." He said. They both stared at him.

"Dra-" Lucius started but Draco cut him off.

"Stop telling me it is none of my business. I am nineteen and I want to know, why does her room look like it was made for a girly girl? Why did she die?" he asked. Narcissa sighed.

"Lucius we must tell him." She said and stood up; she grasped her sons shoulder and walked him out of the room. Lucius followed and they went into the colourful room. Draco saw his mother whisper a spell and it went to his sister's style. The floor was grey stone, the walls black stone with grey paint splatters. The bed looked gothic and there was a muggle thing, a TV.

"Sit." Lucius said to his son. They sat on the bed facing the TV and it started, a six year old.

"Umm…. January first well, umm…. My name is Sasha Anna Malfoy and my favorite colour is black. I am seven and I have a little brother. My favorite pass time is to annoy people, but to tell you the truth I do it to get attention.

Well my best friend is Charlie Weasley but mom and dad don't know, well I called them mom and dad I would get killed. And if I told them who my best friend is I would also be killed…. Awkward. Well umm…. As you can tell I act like a freak so people in TV video world don't hate me. I hate writing and refuse to write a letter. I can create a Parton of a fox. And I can turn into a fox.

Well I best be off before I get in trouble. Love ya'll people in video world." She ended the video.

"Weasley!" exclaimed Draco. Narcissa sighed and the next one came on.

"Well today is August first. I well have been busy trying not to get caught. Well I thought since you video are my friend I will show you something I will do before I go to Hogwarts. I will cut my hair with these scissors.*Shows scissors*

My hair is two freakin long and well annoying. Plus who said I couldn't? I have been ignored haven't I? My life my rules, my scissors. Yes I just said that. Well I cannot wait for that day! Bye!"

"Mother Father, is this knew to you?" Draco asked. Narcissa and Lucius nodded. "Why don't, even though we do hate them, bring everyone who was her friend together to watch these?" Draco asked Narcissa smiled at him. And that is what they did for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, and thank-you for coming. We all cared for Sasha and even though we all cannot stand each other we should watch these videos in piece." Said Draco, everyone sat in Sasha bedroom and the next video came on.

"Well it is December third sometime in my seventh year, I have not done this since I was seven and I am starting know to let you people who are watching in a group, yes I know this. I am not dumb like people think; I never did cut my hair off, yet. Well I guess I got to let you in. I-

'Sasha who the bloody hell are you talking to?' have to go nobody can know." And it ended. Charlie sighed at the look on his old friends face. Ginny pet her pet.

"December twenty-fifth. I have decided since it is almost my eighteenth birthday, I am old. Well not over thirty old but old enough that I am going out of school and leaving- damn said to much too early. This is bad. Don't watch further. Okay you are still watching. Is this to piss me off or something. Oh never mind. Love ya'll. Sasha." She ended that video.

"Going where?" asked Draco, they shrugged.

"America?" Guessed Ginny. They shrugged and put on the next video. But someone was recording this.

"_This is where she is going". *whispering* _

"_Damn it Brandon shut up!" said Sasha._

"_Then don't do it Sasha, you won't live." He said she glared at him._

"_I will, I am not an idiot. I find arranged marriage quite stupid." She said flabbergasted. _

"_What are you going to do, elope? Come on Sasha you are better than this, a pure-blood! You won't live in a forest! You will die." He said. She glared at him._

"_I will not be forced into something I don't want. And I can live. Who said I will live in the forest!" she yelled at him. _

"_WELL I DON'T SEE ANYONE WANTING A FOX AS A PET. YOU ARE SICK, I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ARE A PURE-BLOOD!" he yelled at her._

"_Maybe, just maybe I want to be my own person. Not a girl following rules, or one taking care of baby siblings." She said._

"_What about Draco?" he asked._

"_He will go into my room one day, find out what was going on. Look through my stuff; find out things I hid from everyone. Find out my love life, my death threats." She said shrugging her blond hair limp on her shoulders._

"_Sasha, this is more than just that, Draco needs a big sister to take care of him! To be his role module!" Brandon said._

"_And I am not that girl. I have attempted suicide Brandon and you tell me to be a good girl and stay here? What kind of fuckin role module is that? Not a very good one. I am leaving Brandon, nothing you can do will stop me." She said and they say her snip some of her long blond hair off. Then she transformed into a silver fox. And she ran out of the room._

"What the? My sister was a fox?" asked Draco. Everyone stared at the screen. Then Ginny looked down at her fox.

"Wait, I have a silver fox, I named her Silvie." Said Ginny. Ron picked the fox off Ginnys la and put it on the ground.

"Turn to human?" he asked it. They all saw it role its beautiful blue eyes and run out of the room. Before anyone could get up to find it, Sasha Malfoy walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"SASHA!" screamed the whole room. She covered her ears.

"Want me to go death or something?"She asked. Sasha stood there, Narcissa ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Sasha, why?" she asked.

"Well one, staying in animal form makes it so you do not age, I will never grow old." She said wrinkling her nose. "And two I did not want to marry Brandon. We tried to kill each other daily." She said.

"True that." Said Charlie and Bill. She smiled. Draco ran over and hugged her.

"Baby bro not so baby anymore. I have a feeling older than me." She said faking being annoyed.

"Not really-" he started but she cut him off.

"Fox girl wants to stay seventeen thank-you." She said. Ginny stared at her.

"My fox is a girl." She said Sasha giggled.

"Yes I have a feeling I am a girl. Girls have babies and it is painful. No questions asked." She said. They nodded.

"So, why is your room black?" asked Draco,

"Hello, did you not watch the video, I was Goth, emo you know, trying to kill herself for random reasons." Sasha said. It was one happy day that nobody would forget. Though, Sasha did become a fox again, but stayed with the Malfoy's, and the rest to come.

The End.

**What do you think? I wrote this all in about I think one hour. Maybe more idk. Jk owns harry potter but not some of the new people I put in. **


End file.
